The present invention relates generally to animal feeding devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to bird feeders.
It is desirable that bird feeders stay clean and dry. Because bird feed is relatively costly, feeders must not dispense feed in such quantity that it spills onto the ground, but a feeder must dispense sufficient feed so that birds are not left hungry. A bird feeder should also be adjustable to accommodate different types and sizes of bird feed, as well as different sizes and weights of feeding birds.
The feed containers of prior art feeders are generally an integral part of the bird feeder, and thus the containers eventually become dirty, damp, and musty. Further, because the flow rate of prior art feeders is not adjustable, they dispense too much or too little feed, and tend not to be suitable for more than one type of feed. Finally, prior art feeders dispense feed at a constant rate, regardless of the number and weight of birds using the feeder.